Never Too Late
by Laris Neal
Summary: In fairy tales the good always wins and the bad always loses. But in real life people are a pretty mess of the two sides, so it's never too late to get your own happy end.
1. Chapter 1

**Fanfiction – Never Too Late**

**Swan Queen/Remma**

**In fairy tales the good always wins and the bad always loses. But in real life people are a pretty mess of the two sides, so it's never too late to get your own happy end.**

**Note: hey this is my second one OUAT fanfic! There are some mistakes yet, but this time I think I got a great idea to a story, so this will be a bigger fic, not too much, but bigger than the last one. I hope you guys like it and tell me what do you think about it. Any critics? please tell me about it so i can make my writer better. ****Enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**A/N: I got a beta to this fic, yeah! Thanks to Miriane Graciano for it! :D**

* * *

><p>They were happy. She knew it, she saw it.<p>

Emma woke up in a Sunday morning with the sunrises on her face. She sat on the bed and looked right beside her, it was empty. She looked up and saw a cup of coffee on the desk next to the window. She went there, and when looked down through the cleaned glass, she saw something that made her smile. Regina was there playing with Henry, running around the apple trees right after him. She could see a happy smile on Regina's face. She could see that Henry was happily playing with his mom, well at least one of them. Emma put her robe and went down the stairs, meeting an excited Regina in the hall.

"Good morning dear." She said, kissing the blonde.

"Morning, lady. I didn't think you would get up so early on a Sunday." She answered when Henry came running to her, hugging her.

"This little boy wanted to enjoy the sun. Anyway, weekends are the only days when he can have a full time with me." She smiled playing with his hair.

"Yeah, that is true. Mom, can we invite Mary Margaret to get some ice-cream with us?" he hopefully looked at Emma.

"Just ask your mother. She will decide what's better for you." She laughed and kept talking "This is for the old times…"

"Old times, huh?" Regina raised an eyebrow with an ironic look. "Fine, she can go with us." Henry hugged her tight and ran up stairs to his room.

They both looked at their kid disappear up stairs. They both shared a look of pure happiness. They both were in love with each other.

Emma woke up scared. She tried to figure out where she was. It was Mary Margaret's house. Everything was a dream, but she was terrified with the meaning of it. Anyway, dreams are only dreams, right? There's no way it would happen. She got up in the middle of night, so she went to the kitchen. She took a cup of milk and went back to the room, but she couldn't go back to sleep now that she was very concerned about it. Her dream was so vivid, she could feel it. Anyway, that was just a dream.

The Cafeteria was almost empty, if it wasn't for a few people. She asked for coffee. While she was there, Henry came up running to her.

"Hey, I need to talk to you!" he was all excited standing in front of her.

"Hi! What's so important?" Emma looked at him and couldn't help thinking about her dream.

"Dr Hooper. He's starting to remember! David remembered, and now Dr Hooper!"

"Wait, kid, what is he starting to remember?" she was still confused.

"The curse, his life before the curse. Everything is changing!" he smiled in the end of the statement.

"Oh! That's good. Maybe things are really changing. Did you know if anyone is remembering too?" she asked in a low voice, in this way only him could listen to her.

"I don't know, maybe sheriff Graham…" he wondered.

"Well, I'll try to see if I find out something." She smiled, shaking his hand. "Now, go back to school."

"Thanks!" he went out of the place all happy.

She was alone, drinking her coffee and thinking that maybe all that would be just a huge joke. How could exist a curse so weird and evil like that? And how could that little boy know about it? There were so many things he didn't know about life, about people… He lived in that bubble of perfect life and knew nothing about real life, where your only pleasure is try to be safe at the end of the day.

"That's a good thing." She heard a voice next to her.

When she turned to her left, there was Mr. Gold on the bar, taking some hot chocolate. He looked at the door, where Henry had been just a few seconds ago, and then back to the blonde.

"You're feeding his fantasy. It's good to keep the magic on for the kids." He always looked enigmatic at her.

"Oh yeah, that's true. I really like that boy, but sometimes it's hard to believe in something…" she was trying to find the right words to say, but didn't need to, Mr. Gold completed for her.

"Crazy. You're right. But sometimes, the craziest thing is the most truthful." He smiled and she remembered her dream. He was kind of magic, a wizard, or something? No, he could not know about her thoughts. "Did you know, Miss Swan that dreams are just memories of past lives, and sometimes of futures ones?"

Now she was really scared. Her mouth opened a couple of times and she didn't say a word. He just smiled, and left the place. Definitely he knew something, what if he was involved with the curse? Of course he was. She just didn't know how or why, but she needed to know. She drank the rest of her coffee and left there too.

Emma was walking down the street with a thought on her mind: she needed to know what was really happening. Two people actually knew something: Mr. Gold and Regina. She wasn't that crazy to try to invade his store, so there was only one alternative: Regina's office. Deep inside she knew that that was a just kind of an excuse to provoke the woman.

She crossed the street and walked two more blocks, and then she was right in front of Regina's house. She tried the doorknob, it was locked. She looked at the windows, they were all closed. Good, Regina wasn't at home. She had some skills that she had learned with her job, so she quickly opened the door with a hair clip. The house was quiet; anyway she tried to make no noises. She tried the doorknob of Regina's office; it was unlocked, awkward, but fine. She entered there looking for something important. Regina's desk was full of papers and there were a lot of books on the right.

Bills, communicates, parts of documents… She made a mess up there. She opened the first drawer, finding out some pieces of paper and handcuffs. She took them in her hands with a surprised look.

"Who would say that Madame Mayor liked some S&M things like handcuffs…" she had a smile on her face, a malicious one.

"What I like, Miss Swan?" she heard that low and dangerous voice very closer to her.

Emma jumped back with a frightened look on her face. Her mouth opened a couple of times while Regina's angry eyes looked threatening her. Now she was so screwed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm pretty happy the first chapter got so many people reading! I was writing this one and I saw that it's a little hard. I hope you don't mind the grammar mistakes and the missing vocabulary neither. I hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think.**

**A/N: Thanks to** Miriane Graciano to beta my fanfic and to fix the grammar errors!

* * *

><p>"I can explain!" this was the worst answer she could ever give.<p>

"Oh really Miss Swan? Can you explain why are you at my house alone, messing up with my stuff?" she was calm, dangerously calm.

"I… I… Well… Ahn… Henry! Henry asked me to came here and find some stuff he forgot. Sorry I just entered the wrong door." She swallowed nervously.

"Are you sure you want to play with me?" her eyes were red and angry.

"Yes…?" Emma was unsure.

"Get out of my house." She said lowly and calmly.

"I'm really sorry, I can promise you that…" she was getting closer.

"Get the hell out of my house!" now she yelled very loud. She was losing her calm.

Emma passed by her almost running. She didn't see the sofa in her way, so she bumped into it almost falling down.

"You'll pay! I'll finish you before you blink! You're done, Emma Swan!" she heard Regina yelling at her office.

She opened the door and got away from there, getting inside her car and driving away.

How the hell could Emma enter her house like that? She was the mayor, for God's sake! Wasn't Emma afraid of her? Fine! Now she was going to show that she needed to change her mind. She had no damn right to invade the mayor's house like that. Regina didn't know yet what Emma wanted, but she was going to find out.

She quickly opened the drawers, one by one, finding some papers on the last one. Damn it, there were the papers of Henry's adoption, and there were the papers about the curse. Regina took them with an odd look, and what if Emma knew something? What if that bastard Mr. Gold said something to her, she would kill him! What the hell! Everything was falling apart, nothing was going like she predicted. Everything and everyone was slipping out of her control, and she couldn't allow that. She took the handcuffs that Emma had dropped on the floor and left her place.

Emma arrived on her office very quick, she had never seen that murder look on Regina's face, she was very mad. She strongly slammed her hands on her desk. Was she high when she took that decision about mayor's house? Emma asked herself. She was very inconsequent, and now the mayor wanted her head on a silver plate.

"Emma Swan, you're under arrest for trespassing." She heard Regina's voice.

She looked at the door and there was an angry Regina holding the handcuffs. The mayor walked with an evil and pleasure smile. Graham had just arrived and saw the scene, so he quickly stood on Regina's way.

"Sorry, Madame Mayor, but what's happening here? By the way, you can't arrest someone, this is my job." He soon regretted what he had said.

"Was, Sheriff. It isn't your job anymore. I don't say it twice. Now get the hell out of my way." She said rudely.

Graham was surprised, but he knew her very well to do something, so he just obeyed. She had that evil smile on her face again. No one would be on her way, never. When she was closer to Emma, she handcuffed her before the blond could defend herself.

"Hey wait! I already said that I can explain!" she grumbled trying to change Regina's mind, and failing

"Shut up." Regina held Emma's hands and drove her into the cell, putting her inside bars.

"I've my rights, Regina!" she yelled desperately. Regina turned to face her.

"You've no rights here, Miss Swan. This is my town." Her eyes were looking straight into Emma's. There was a kind of pleasure to see the young woman in a low position, she couldn't do anything. Regina had the power, she owns everything, or almost.

"No, Madame Mayor. This is _my_ town." Mr. Gold said, entering the station.

"What are you doing here?" Regina was very surprised now. She started to walk to him. "Anyway, that doesn't matter. She broke into my house, she needs to be punished."

"You're right, Madame, but I'm not sure if it is the best way to punish her." He smiled seeing Regina's mad face.

"What? Are you crazy Mr. Gold? Of course this is the right way! I want her locked away, can you hear me?" she dared him.

"Yes, I heard you. But, Regina, did you forget that I own this town and that you need to do everything I want you to?" their eyes met. She could see the past years on them.

Once upon a time the Evil Queen had promised to Rumplestiltskin that she would do everything he asked her for. Now, she needed to do it. No one could break a deal with him, not even the Evil Queen. Regina looked into his eyes, he could see she was thirsty for revenge, but on his position he didn't need to be afraid of her.

"Fine. But she'll still pay. on my way." She said in a low and angry voice, making sure that he understood. She left the station without even looking back. If Mr. Gold thought it would end there, he was very, very wrong.

"Thank you, oh my thank you so much!" Emma said while Graham has unlocking her cell.

"You're welcome, Miss Swan. But I need to tell you that this isn't your business. Get away of her and you'll be fine. This is a warning." He wasn't so happy now, he was very serious.

"Okay, I'll do it." She looked down and realized that she was still in the handcuffs.

"Sheriff, could you…?" she extended her arms towards him.

"Sorry Emma, but I don't have the keys. These are not mine." His look was a little bit concerned about her, but he was right, those are not his.

"Oh crap!" she nodded. She knew very well whose those handcuffs were. "Thanks anyway, I'll do it my way." She smiled a little and left precinct.

Graham looked at Mr. Gold, everything was very weird. Why was Mr. Gold there? He never went there anyway. He didn't know about his power, so he just nodded his head and tried to go back to his work. Mr. Gold didn't say anything, but he was pretty sure about where Emma was going to. He smiled. Destiny had a funny way to do things And what about him? Well, he just liked to play with life and people, like on a funny and entertainment game. Anyway, he had created the curse, right? The Evil Queen was just a person, on that time a witch, who wanted to be happy. She didn't know the real evil, but him? Well, this is another story.

Emma Swan tried to get into her car, but with those handcuffs she couldn't drive. She kicked the car's wheel. Why? Seriously! Now she needed to go to Regina's house because the handcuffs were hers! What the hell! She wanted to be far away from the Mayor, but in that way it was pretty hard. Anyway, she couldn't be handcuffed forever, so she went there walking.

She was walking in circles in her office. She was pretty damn angry, trying to find a way to make Emma pay. She needed to show all her power, so Emma would learn forever who owns that place, who owns Henry and who owns everything. She heard the doorbell rang and thought it could be Henry or even Mary Margaret. She wasn't in the mood for guests, anyway she went there. When she opened the door, there was Emma standing with a weird look on her face. She was so surprised that she couldn't't say anything.

"Ahn, sorry, I swore I would be far away from you, but only you have the keys." She extended her arms showing the locked handcuffs.

"Oh, that's right. Come in, Miss Swan." Emma could swear she saw an evil and malicious smile on Regina's face, but she entered anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay here's the chapter 3 of the story! Sex scene coming up, yeah! lol I hope you guys enjoy it and if you want to say anything, just feel free to comment about it. I promise I'm trying to do something good, so please be patient!**

**A/N: Thanks to Miriane Graciano for beta it!**

* * *

><p>"Oh, that's right. Come in, Miss Swan." Emma could swear she saw an evil and malicious smile on Regina's face, but she entered there anyway.<p>

Regina leaded her into her office closing the door behind them. Emma was looking through Regina's things and not paying attention to her actions. The mayor came to her desk and opened the first drawer and took the key to the handcuffs. Emma was relief and extended her arms, but Regina didn't do any move.

"So… Please, could you take them away?" Emma raised an eyebrow.

"Seriously? Did you think it would be that easy?" she laughed and her voice was hoarse.

"Oh crap! No way! Come on, Regina, be kind to me!" she was complaining.

"Oh my you're so predictable! Me? Kind? No dear, you're very wrong. I'm not kind and I'm not good." An evil smile appeared on her face.

"What can I do to you so you could remove that?" she bit her lower lip.

"Uhm, I said you would pay, didn't I? So come, sit there." She showed her chair.

Emma thought that wouldn't be so hard, so she just went there and sat where she was told. She lifted her head and her eyes met Regina's, there was a kinky and wild thing in those dark eyes. Regina came closer, with a malicious smile on her face. She sat at the table in front of the blond and crossed her legs. Emma swallowed she was too close to those legs. The dark-haired just licked her lips, while she started to say.

"It's too good to see you here and you can do anything about it. Just sit there while I decide when you can leave." She laughed.

"Are you serious? Okay, here's the deal. Or you let me out…"

"Or what Miss Swan? What can you do? Threat me with my own handcuffs?" she just smiled without moving.

Now Emma was angry. The mayor was out of her limits, she couldn't admit that. So in a quickly move, she got up and tried to run, but the mayor was faster. She extended her arm and held Emma's hips, but the blonde was stronger. Regina tried to equilibrate again, but she couldn't. Emma fell down on the ground with an angry mayor above her.

"Damn it!" Emma said, she couldn't do anything with that handcuffs.

The mayor sat with a leg in each side of Emma's hips and her eyes met Emma's. Those dark eyes were on fire, she was pretty damn angry. She looked at Emma's lips, she bit her own lower lip. The blonde could see the desire on her warm body. Regina couldn't resist anymore, it was beyond her limits. Her hands held Emma's hands above her head, and she lay down above Emma's body. She could feel the fast heartbeat; she could see the same desire in those eyes. She closed her eyes and touched Emma's lips with her own.

Suddenly they couldn't say what time it was and neither the day. They felt their bodies shaking and it was an explosion inside their heads. Their tongue was playing one with each other like in one single dance. Regina's body was dancing above Emma's, her left hand holding the blonde's hands and her right hand scratching the other's legs.

Emma moaned when she felt Regina's right knee pressure the place between her legs. The moan came out loudly when Regina bit her lower lip taking a little bit of blood. Then she gave little bites on Emma's neck making sure she was still pressuring her hips against Emma's.

"Stop to teasing…" the blonde said softly.

"But it's so good to tease…" she bit harder and Emma screamed.

"Ouch! It's hurting, but the pain is so good…" she was saying without thinking. She was just feeling the pleasure of the pain through her body.

"Yeah, I know…" the dark-haired just smiled.

Emma loved that, but she wanted Regina so badly! So she tried to straddle the brunette, but she didn't let it.

"No dear. I'm in control, just let me make you scream…" she kissed Emma again, and the blonde didn't complain.

Regina couldn't let anyone take her control away. She had the power. She could give pleasure to Emma, not the other way. She could tease, could make Emma begs for something. She was the queen.

She took the key and left Emma free of the handcuffs, and then she took Emma's jeans off and went down between her legs. She started to lick her and Emma moaned louder. God! Regina was very good at giving pleasure, she needed to admit it! All her body started to shake, and she could feel her nipples pretty hard. She closed her eyes. Her hands were touching Regina's head, and she was pulling her soft hair.

Regina loved to tease. She didn't go straight to the point. She wanted to make Emma beg her, beg to gain pleasure in return. That position turned her on.

"Come on, Regina, please! Do it!" Emma yelled. She was driving her crazy.

Regina started to suck harder, and then she added her fingers, definitely driving her crazy. Emma felt everything exploding inside her, and she couldn't think anymore. She just felt all the pleasure and passion that Regina was giving to her. When the brunette ended, she came up and planted a kiss on Emma's lips.

Their eyes met. There was so much more they could see there… So much love, pain, regrets, desire, passion, kindness and revenge… Emma needed to a little more of that, she was kind of addicted to Regina. She took the other's lips on her own kissing her intensely. Regina deepened the kiss like she needed to take something with her. They both knew that was over.

Regina got up and turned her face away looking at her desk. The other got up right after her.

"You know the way out." She said lowly.

"I just…" she didn't want to leave that way.

"Out." She said angrily.

Emma obeyed. She went out without saying anything more. She entered her car and bumped her head on the steering wheel. What did they just do? Once she said it to Mary Margaret that if you think something you want to do is wrong, it is. And she thought that was the worst thing she could ever do.

She thought about her dream, and now she thought she would go crazy. Nothing of that was real, nothing could be real. It was too much, the course, Regina, the sex, Henry, Mr. Gold, Sheriff Graham… She went to the only person that could make her feel better, even she didn't know why: Mary Margaret.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**So here we go with the forth chapter of this story! It's really good to see you are liking this one! I hope you like it too. I'm doing my best. Sorry for the mistakes. I thought about starting to write in the present, but how the begining of the story is in the past, I'll keep it in this way. Feel free to let me reviews, I'll love it for sure! Enjoy the reading!**

**A/N: Thanks to Miriane Graciano for beta it for me.**

* * *

><p>She drove to Henry's school. She knew Mary Margaret was there. She stopped in front and came out of the car, waiting for the teacher. Fifteen minutes later the school bell rang and the kids started to leave. She saw Henry between them, but didn't want to talk to him. She knew the mayor would come soon to get him, and she definitely didn't want to meet Regina right now. She saw the white skin and dark-haired woman in the middle of children, so she called out her name.<p>

"Mary Margaret."

"Hey, Emma! How are you?" the sweet teacher came to her, looking happy to see her.

"Actually, I need to talk to you… But can we go inside?" she asked unsure.

"Of course! Let's go in." the always friendly woman said.

Emma was already in her own way to the school. She really didn't want to see the mayor. Mary Margaret was right after her. They entered Mary's class and they both sat on one of the chairs.

The teacher could see the concerned look on the blonde's face. She probably was very worried about something to come here asking for help. Emma was quiet for a moment, trying to decide how to start without actually saying the mayor's name. Of course she trusted Mary Margaret, but still she didn't want to make it public. She was unsure about her own feelings, so she just thought it would be better to keep it to herself.

"Well… I just came here, because I need someone to talk." She finally said something.

"Okay. Go on, I'm listening." Mary Margaret looked very concerned about Emma. She didn't look so strong and healthy as always. She had some black circles under her eyes.

"Ahn…" Emma didn't know where to look. Suddenly a little paper on the ground seemed very nice to look at, but she kept talking.

"I—I did something today. I thought it was wrong and inappropriate, but it just happened."

"Okay… And someone got hurt by it?"

Emma gazed to Mary Margaret's eyes. That question surprised her.

"No, I mean I don't think so." She bit her lower lip.

"Oh… That's good. So you did something you shouldn't do, but it didn't hurt anyone. There were any good parts in it?"

Mary Margaret could see Emma blushing, and she was very embarrassed. The blonde started to remember how Regina made her feel. Remembered how the sex was good as hell, how she could do it over and over and over again. That feeling… She could not name it, but she knew it was good. She thought that the act of doing it with the mayor was wrong, but the feeling… The feeling was very good.

"Uhum… We could say that." A little smile came up on Emma's lips.

"Well, so I don't think it's a big deal. Of course it's not a nice thing doing wrong things, but anyway it is already done. Just try to not to do it again."

"Yeah, I'll try that. Thank you." Emma smiled back to the dark-haired woman and got up.

"I need to go now. My work is calling." She putted her hands inside her pockets.

"No problem. I'm here if you need again." Mary smiled at her.

They both came out of the school, and to Emma's relieve Henry and his mother were already gone. She entered to her car and drove to the Sheriff Station. The talk was good, after all. Even that she didn't say everything. Mary Margaret helped her to put the things out of her head a little. She was right. She just needed to stay away from the mayor and everything would be right.

Emma even forgot about her first idea to find anything about the curse.

When she arrived at her office she figured out that there was something wrong. Graham was packing his things. He looked upset. She came closer and putted one hand on his shoulders.

"What's going on here?" she asked confused.

"Regina fired me. She called me a few minutes ago to make sure I understood it." He made a gesture.

"She can't do that! You didn't nothing wrong! It was my fault!" Emma was angry. How the hell could Regina do that?

"Yeah, but you don't know Regina. She does what she wants. Anyway, I hope she changes her mind." He continued packing his things.

When he was done he took the boxes and putted outside his office. Emma was still angry about the situation. She thought it would not end like this.

"Graham, wait. Are you serious? Can't you stay? I mean this work is your life." Her eyes gazed into his. The sheriff was very close to her. He approached and his lips touched hers. It was like an explosion into his mind. He remembered everything. The wolf, the evil queen, and the snow white.

"What a beautiful scene." That voice, that low and rough voice. Regina's voice.

They quickly separated and they saw the mayor looking at them. She was very mad, and Emma could see that in her dark eyes. She was controlling herself.

"Oh crap! That was all that I needed." She passed her long fingers in her blonde hair.

She promised she would stay far away from Regina, but how would that be possible if Regina was going to everywhere Emma was?

"I—I'm almost done." The sheriff said lowly.

The mayor came closer looking straight to Graham and ignoring Emma for a minute.

"That's good. It's good to see that you're still obeying me." She smiled with pleasure.

"You have no right to do it!" the blonde yelled. If she wanted Regina's attention to her, she had succeeded.

"What did you say, Miss Swan?" Regina turned to face Emma. She raised an eyebrow. She really knew how to give an ice look. Emma could feel that, and it hurted.

"You heard it. I said you can't do it. He didn't do anything wrong and you're taking his job without no reason!" Emma stood that look.

"And do you think I care?" a pleasurable smile appeared on her full lips.

"How did you turn so heartless?" Emma could not believe Regina's words.

Regina stopped for a second, her eyes looking straight to Emma's. She was angry about what hap happened at her house. She could not admit how she liked it though. She needed to be the only one with power, with control. She was looking her normal self look again, calm but still very mad.

"Do I need to remind you your place, Miss Swan? Shut up. I'm the boss here. I'm always the boss. Didn't you figure it out yet?" she raised an eyebrow. If she wanted to make Emma understand between the lines, she got it.

Emma had a surprised and confused look on her face. Did Regina really say that? Oh man, now the thing was serious. She couldn't let the mayor do whatever she wanted to. She swore she would stay away, but if Regina wanted to fight, then they would fight.

"Yeah, I think I did. But did you know, Madame Mayor, the boss can change. And it can happen before you blink." She smiled with pleasure, looking Regina's angry dark eyes.

Emma entered her office again, leaving the two alone. Suddenly Regina remembered she was not alone. She looked at Graham. He was still there, with a confused look. Oh how she hated people so predictable like him! If she wanted someone who would do everything she told so, she would buy a puppy. Of course she loved to be a boss and see everybody obeying her. Of course she loved to see how she could control people. But that time, with Emma annoying her, she just needed someone who could actually do something and not stay there with a stupid fool face.

"Get the out of my way, Graham." She said in a rough voice.

"Regina, if you change your mind, you know how to find me."

Graham quickly entered his car and drove away. He was too concerned about his own memories to thinkt about Regina and Emma's fight.

The mayor stood there for a moment with an evil smile on her face. She would not change her mind, how fool he was! Suddenly she remembered that she had a lot of business meetings to attend that afternoon, so she went to her own office, happy with the way that things were turning out.

She just didn't know how the destiny could play his own turn. Or would it be a coincidence?


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the fith chapter I hope you like it. Sorry for the errors. Maybe you'll hate Emma right now, or me, but still keep reading it. Please send me reviews so I can know what's on your mind, and what I can do to make it better. Thaks anyway and enjoy it.**

* * *

><p>After a good while in the silent office, Emma thought would be go to walk the beat. She went out of the office locking the doors. Entered in her police car and drove away. When she was getting close to the Mayor's house she heard voices. The voices were yelling. She came closer with the car. Now she was just a quarter away.<p>

There were Regina and Mr. Gold in the garden. They were arguing very loudly.

"You know you can't do that." Regina's voice sounded very bothered.

"Of course I can, Regina. And you know that." He was smiling.

"What the hell you know that the agreement wasn't that!"

"Are you trying to tell me how to do my own deals?" he got a serious look.

"No, I'm just trying to figure out what's your side." Her voice was lower.

"I've not side at all. I like to make deals. It's not of my business what side you are." He smiled again.

"But I'm sure you may have some interest behind it. Otherwise why would you bring me Henry knowing who's his birthmother?" she gazed his eyes.

"Regina I really don't need to tell you why I do the things I do, and you know it very well. She fits for the place and there is no one to replace Graham. She'll stay." Mr. Gold had a smirk on his face.

"Fine." By saying that, Regina turned into her heels and got into her home.

Mr. Gold signed still looking to the apple trees.

Emma was still surprised by the talk she heard. Her thoughts were far away. So she would be the new Sheriff?

"How are you in this beautiful evening, Miss Swan?"

Emma jumped a little turning her head to the window of the car. Jesus Christ! Why Mr. Gold always appears from nowhere surprising people?

"Oh! You scared me. I'm just doing the patrol." She smiled still a little surprised.

"I can see that. Anyway, if you heard the good news, you got promoted to Sheriff."

He smiled and walked away disappearing into the corner.

Then she suddenly remembered about the curse. Now she was pretty sure the two of them knew something.

* * *

><p>She was there doing her job and it took forever. She looked to the clock on the wall, it was already 5 p.m. and she still no one appeared there. For a minute her thoughts took all her head. Things were getting out of control. Henry's stuffs were taking all over her. She wasn't supposed to believe in it.<p>

A knocked into the door woke her up from her thoughts. It was Henry. Emma jumped of her chair going to open the door.

"What are you doing here, kid?"

"I need to talk to you." He said and already passed by her going to sit on her chair.

"Yeah…" she closed the door and took another chair sitting right next to him.

He was all excited again. Emma was wondering what he discovered at this time. Every time he ran up to her, his mind was full of ideas.

"Well, it's about the operation Cobra." He smirked. "Graham talked to me. He remembers everything about the curse. It's more one thing to our side." He blinked to her.

"Oh really? That's a great thing." She smiled back not really into his ideas.

"Yes. And now you need to start to break the evil queen."

"Seriously?" she rolled her eyes. "Henry, don't you think this is too far? Are you sure about this curse?" she hesitated.

"Of course I'm sure! What's happening to you? You need to finish the evil queen, and for do that you need to destroy her."

"But Henry, she's your mother, not the evil queen." She passed her long fingers into the top of her head. She didn't know what to believe anymore.

"She's not my mother. You are." He said in a serious face.

Emma stopped what she was doing for a minute and gazed his eyes. That was a cruel thing even to her.

"Please don't say that, Henry. You're hurting her. She's your mother."

Henry rolled his eyes clearly not giving a damn about it. Emma thought it would be better to agree with that operation, so in this way she would not disappoint him, but she would not do anything to hurt Regina either.

"Okay, you got it. I'll figure out some way to break this curse, okay?"

"Okay!" a big smile opened into his little face.

"Now go home. I'm pretty sure Regina is worried about it." Emma tried to smile.

He didn't answer, but ran out to her office, while she was opening the door. She stood there for a moment, thinking. She was wondering… What she should do? She was too confused about the kid, Regina, Mr. Gold and her own feelings. She didn't want to hurt Regina in any way, but she couldn't let her hurt herself, or anybody else. She could not give up of anything, neither do what Regina wanted.

She closed the door and took two steps away when she heard someone knocking the door again. Maybe Henry could forget something. She came back and opened the door again. She was surprised to see Regina standing there.

"Henry is not here." She said first.

"I'm not here to know that. Anyway, it looks like your mind is guilty." She smiled back.

"What do you want to?" Emma asked rudely.

"So you didn't take your new place?" Regina raised an eyebrow.

"No I didn't because it's not official yet."

She looked up and down into the Mayor. Regina was using one of hers black blouses full of bottoms, and a gray skirt. She was always in high heels.

"Now it is." Regina said with a resigned look.

"Well thank you, anyway." She showed that the talk was over, but Regina didn't move.

"Can I come in, Sheriff?" she smirked.

"Yeah…" Emma steps to her side letting Regina came in.

The mayor sat into Emma's desk, still looking at the blonde. Emma approached unsure about what Regina could want from her.

Regina took a good look into Emma. She looked like she was thinking about what would be better.

"So…?" the blonde asked.

For a moment, Regina didn't answer. She was clearly there to take Emma. Since that day, at her house, she couldn't stop thinking about her. Actually about the feelings that Emma made aroused her. Regina bit her lower lip, trying to counter her own desires. She always did what she wanted. She didn't want feelings, but she did want Emma's body. Her eyes met Emma's.

The blonde understood what Regina wanted so badly. Then, she thought about what Henry said and saw a great opportunity in front of her. She could not waste it.

Emma approached even more to the dark, standing between her legs. Then she grabbed Regina's hair, pulling it out in a strong way. At first Regina was surprised by the rough attitude, but then an evil smile appeared on her full red lips.

The blonde closed her eyes. They lips collided, and the kiss was deep and intense. Emma bit Regina's lower lip and she could feel a taste of blood there. Regina moaned against her lips. Emma started to kiss Regina's neck, giving little bite marks there. Regina's moan was more loudly. She loved that.

Then Emma broke the contact. She got away from Regina's body, leaving her with a confused look.

"Come here. Now." She commanded.

Regina looked at her, smiling pleasurable. She didn't like when people tell her what to do. But Emma was standing there, teasing her. She had that blonde woman to satisfy her, and all she needed to do was going there. Obey Emma. She closed her eyes and swallowed. She could not take any longer. She needed that stupid and idiot Emma Swan all over her. She opened her eyes meeting Emma's. There was a wild and animal thing.

She left up and started to walk into Emma, in a sexy way. When she was very closer, she bit Emma's chin, then bit Emma's neck. The moans of Emma were music into her ears. Then Emma grabbed her both arms roughly, turning her out to the wall. Emma pressed Regina with her back to her. Her body was over Regina again, her knees between the dark-haired legs.

"Are you liking it?" she said with a hoarse voice.

Regina felt a shiver into her spine, but didn't answer.

"Answer me." Emma pulled her dark hair out, and bit her shoulder.

"Yes, I'm." Regina answered with a moan.

"I'm the boss now, Madame Mayor. You know what it means?" Emma touched between Regina legs, feeling her sex pulsing. She created a friction on it still with Regina's underwear on it. She could feel Regina shivering with her touch. She could hear Regina's moans of satisfaction. But she wanted more.

"What?"

"It means I'm in the control. It means I can say whatever I want to. It means, Regina, that nobody wants you. Nobody loves you, neither Henry nor Graham. Neither do I."

By saying that, Emma released Regina and stepped back. She had an evil smile on her face. She knew Regina got hurt.

When Regina turned out she had fire in her dark eyes. Emma felt a shiver of fear into her spine. Regina eyes riffled Emma's; with all the hate she was feeling. She couldn't say anything. She had a knot on her throat. She was betrayed again. For someone she couldn't expect. Once Mary Margaret, now Emma, her child.

"I'll destroy you, even if it's the last thing I do." She said angrily.

Regina went out of the place still cursing every piece of Emma's existence. How the hell she could open like that to someone? Even to someone like Emma? That was the last time she let herself down again. Mr. Gold was right. She needed to kill what she loves the most once, now the time came again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay there is not that much, but I hope you like it. Oh btw I hope I don't get Emma out of character. I just tried to show that she's just a human and she can screw up like everybody else. Anyway, I think you'll see a little softer Regina now. Enjoy it.**

* * *

><p>Emma kicked the basket dropping a lot of paper on the floor. She was very nervous and anxious. Her hands passed by her hair. She was almost pulling it out. God! How that could be so screwed? When she told those things to Regina, she felt good. She wanted revenge and she got it. She could felt the bitter taste of poison on her words. But now, that she was totally alone, everything was senseless. It had a hole inside her. She felt bad for Regina.<p>

There was a struggle inside her head. She truly wanted to hurt Regina and break the curse. She had an opportunity and she took it. Now she regretted. She was guilty. No matter how evil Regina were in the past (if the curse was true). She had no right to do it, but she did. Anyway, Mary Margaret's voice popped into her mind.

_"Okay… And someone got hurt by it?"_

Damn it! Yes, _now_ someone got hurt by it.

* * *

><p>Regina came home like a hurricane. She was furious. Henry called for her to go dinner, but the only thing she did was yelled to him to start to eat, and then come to bed.<p>

She called a friend of her on the telephone.

"Mills. Yes, I need a favor. I want her out. Yes. I don't care what you will do, I just want her out! Thank you." She hung up.

Regina signed. She was tired of everything. She was very mad with Emma, but mainly with herself for letting that happened. She already leart how people can be mean. Yeah she was mean a lot too, but what the hell! She got hurt most because… Yes, there is the problem. Deeply she knew why she was too hurt. She had feelings for Emma. No matter which, but she had.

She closed her eyes for a second. She could feel the breath from Emma's mouth right in her neck. A shiver went down her spine. She touched her lips feeling the little mark on it. A little and malicious smile appeared on her full lips. She couldn't help to figure out how a full and rough sex with Emma could be so pleasurable.

Things would start to change in Storybrooke. It doesn't matter if the destiny was against her. She would do it in her own way and nobody would stop her, neither Mr. Gold, the destiny, nor love.

After two days of silence from Regina, Emma started to guess something was going _very_ wrong. She hasn't seen Regina or Henry either. She had small things to work out in the Sheriff station.

* * *

><p>That day at morning, after a good cup of coffee she went to the sheriff station to start her work. But the door was locked. She took her key and tried to open it, but it didn't work.<p>

"What the hell…" she cursed.

"Are you lost, Miss Swan?" that voice…

Emma turned on her boots just to face a calm Regina. The Mayor has an ice look in her face. It seemed she had no feelings, no heart. Emma swallowed.

"Actually I'm trying to get in to start working…" she was careful with her own words.

"Oh! Really? So I may let you know that this job is no longer yours." She had a smile on her face. Her eyes gazed Emma's.

"What are you talking about? I'm the Sheriff." Emma still tried to fight.

"You were, Miss Swan."

And without any other word, Regina went out.

Emma came back to Mary Margaret's house and took a beer. She needed alcohol to keep her sane. It looks ironic, right? Anyway, she still could talk to Henry. Well, that's what she thought.

* * *

><p>When she tried to pick him up from school at lunch time, Regina was there with a paper on her hands and a smile on her lips.<p>

"This is an order restriction against you from my son. You can't talk to him or approach him. Otherwise I can put you behind bars." Now Emma was surprised.

"Regina you're being…" she couldn't finish her sentence.

"Shut up, Miss Swan. I'm the mayor here. I'll make your life hell and you know why. You're not the innocent angel that you paint of yourself. Go to hell." She said that in a low and warning voice.

The she straight up and took the little boy going straight to her car. Henry tried to talk to Emma, but his mother didn't let him. Emma stood there still very surprised by Regina's actions. She was sad and angry at the same time. And what was driving her crazy was she couldn't do anything to fix that. Regina was the mayor, and Henry's mother.

She walked along the street without a direction. Maybe the best to her was to give up of everything and just go back to her silly and screwed life in Boston. She didn't belong there. And she never will. Maybe the little kid was just over reacting into her strict mother.

Then she stopped in front of a store door and she just got in. The doorbell rang while she walked in.

"Oh Miss Swan I didn't expect you to come to my humidly store."

"What?" she finally realized she was into Mr. Gold's store.

"Are you looking for something in particular?" he always was so helpful.

"A job?" she laughed in a bad mood.

"Yes I heard that the mayor putted a new Sheriff."

"Yeah. I think I'm done here. Here is not my place. I love Henry too much, but I'll just screw up his life like I do with everyone I stand by." She gazed the floor.

"Like Regina."

Emma was surprised and quickly looked to him. Mr. Gold had a mysterious look on his natural face. He just smiled and changed the subject.

"Anyway, it's too bad. I was willing to ask you to help me here. I'm a little older to do some things without a backache." He laughed softly.

Emma thought a little about the whole situation. Maybe she could stay a little more. She couldn't meet Henry anyway.

"Okay, I can stay for a few days to help you here."

He smirked. It was too easy.

* * *

><p>She was very worried. He was burning in fever. She already gave to him a cold bath. The fever was very low now, but still he was sick.<p>

"Mom my throat hurts…" Henry was crying.

"I know dear, I'll fix it soon. You'll be ok in a minute." Regina tried to smile to calm him, but she had tears in her dark eyes.

She gave him medicine, but after twenty minutes Henry wasn't better. He already was very sick as a child, but after a while he became a very strong boy. Now she could not say why he was so sick. Maybe it was an infection.

She took his temperature again. He was still burning. She started to cry while she packed his things. She needed to take him to the doctor. Henry started to be delirious.

"Emma… Emma…" he called her name.

Regina passed her tongue into her own dry lips, swallowing the knot in her throat. He took him in her arms and went down stairs. She putted him into the car. Henry was coughing every minute.

While she drove away to the hospital, she could not stop to think about her little son. She was very worried about him. Henry always was a very special boy. He was strong, with his own opinions about everything.

"Mom, it's hurting…" he cried out.

"Everything will be alright in a second, dear. I'm here for you." She smiled and passed her right hand over his hair.

The bitter tears were falling down into her cheeks.

**A/N: So... Reviews, please? Just with reviews I can show a new meet of Regina and Emma in the hospital... This will be good?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here I'm with a new chapter! I know it isn't so long, but I prefer to let the next scene to another chapter. I still don't know how many chapters it will still have, but I think it will be not too much. Maybe more 3 or 4... Anyway, enjoy it and let me some reviews so I can know what do you think about it.**

**A/N: my beta Miriane Graciano corrected the grammar mistakes for me. I know that english it's not my native language so I screw up sometimes while writing, but I'm trying and I hope to be better on it. I'm sorry if the characters looks like out of the character... Anyway if you have any ideas to help me, just send me a pm. **

* * *

><p>It was already night out there. Emma should end her work for the day but she was still working on Mr. Gold's pound shop. She took off her jacket and went to clean the counter when the telephone rang. Mr. Gold answered the phone with a concerned look. She waited to see if he needed her in someway. When he hang up, she asked.<p>

"What's wrong?"

"Oh poor Regina. Henry is with a high fever and Regina took him to the hospital. She asked me to cancel some of her meetings tomorrow." He looked very concerned.

"In the hospital? I need to go there. I need to see if he's okay." She soon collected all her things.

"Regina may not like to see you there…" he pointed out.

"Screw her! I don't care. He's my soon too." She gazed his eyes for a second, they went out of the store.

Alone again, he smiled. Regina didn't call him.

Emma entered her yellow car and it didn't work at first. She cursed and tried again. Then it worked. She drove for a while until she saw the white building of the Storybrooke Hospital. She knew Henry was a strong boy, so it was weird that he was sick enough to be taken to the hospital.

She ran up to the reception, where a young nurse took some notes and used the computer.

"I need to see the Mayor's son, Henry." She said quickly.

"Sorry, but I think I can't give you that information. Are you related to him?" the nurse asked calmly.

"I'm his mother." The nurse gave her a weird look, Emma completed. "I mean, his birth mother."

The nurse looked at her papers, and then looked to Emma again, still wondering if she should or not give the stranger the patient's information, but before she could say anything, they heard a rough voice in the hallway.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Emma turned on her boots to see a mad Regina coming towards her. She decided to face the angry Mayor.

"I heard Henry is here, and I want to see him."

"You had been away his whole life. Why do you care now? Besides, you're not his mother. I am." she was very close to Emma.

The blond gazed those dark eyes. She could see something there, something more than hate or anger. Emma had some superpowers, how she had said to Henry.

"You're his mother, and I gave him birth. But now, that I know him, I love him. I need to know if everything is okay." She was sincere on her words.

Regina didn't answer for a while. She studied the blonde, looking into her blue eyes, trying to figure out why she was still there. Why? And Regina was jealous. Jealous of that love she guessed she could not feel. Or at least, no one could feel it for her. Emma was right. No one could ever love her. Even her own son.

"Don't you think you have ruined enough lives?" she asked with a cold tone again.

"Ladies, please!" said the doctor approaching them.

They apologetic looked at him.

"Don't fight here, it's a hospital. And I'm pretty sure Henry doesn't want to see his two mothers fighting." The doctor said with a censoring look.

Regina looked at him with warning in her eyes, but he just nodded his head. Of course he was afraid of her threats, but he was still right. She closed her eyes for a minute.

"Get the hell out of here." She opened her eyes just to find determination in that blue iris.

"No. I'm staying." Emma didn't regret a single word.

"Fine." Regina said still very angry. She turned on her heels returning to Henry's room.

Emma sat in a chair in the waiting room and took a deep breath. She was very worried about Henry, and about Regina thought. She could see something resembling sadness in those dark eyes. She saw regret. For something she could never understand. She passed her long fingers through her curly blonde hair. Now she was just going to wait.

Meanwhile, inside Henry's room, Regina was talking to the doctor.

"So, how is he?" she tried to look calm.

"We gave him some medication and I examined him. He's stable now and the fever is coming down."

"That's good. Do you already know what happened to him?" she swallowed.

"It looks like an infection. He probably ate something that wasn't good for his stomach." The doctor pointed out while looking at Henry's chart.

"Thank you. When I'll be able to get him home?"

"Let's wait some hours and see if he gets better. He's sleeping now. Then if the fever doesn't get high again, we can release him from the hospital.

"Thank you." She said while the doctor disappeared into the hallway.

Regina approached Henry, putting her hand on his forehead. She smiled while kissing his cheek. She knew he hated her a lot, but she still loved him so much. She couldn't help being so careful with her kid. She hoped he was more lovely and nicer to her, at least for once. She wasn't so bad like he thought. And the most important thing: she loved him as much she loved her father or even more. It didn't matter he thought otherwise.

She went out of the room and stood on the hallway close to the waiting room. She saw Emma through the window. The blond had her head down on her hands, her cheeks almost touching her knees. For a moment, just a little moment, Regina regretted all the bad things she ever did. She looked to that strong woman and she wished she could be with her. For a little moment, she thought she could have her happy ending.

When she was back in the room, Henry woke up. He smiled when he saw his mom.

"Dear, how are you feeling?" she smiled approaching him.

"I'm okay." He smiled back. "Where's Emma?"

The smile on her face almost faded away.

"She's in the waiting room."

"Please, mom. Let me see her?"

She could not deny this wish for him. After all she didn't want him sneaking out of her house on a cold day just to meet Emma, so she just nodded and went out of the room.

"You can go to see him."

Emma left her head with a glow on her eyes.

"Thanks." She smiled unsure about why Regina was being so nice.

She got up and passed Regina by, entering the room.

"Hey kid!" she smiled when she saw Henry.

"Emma! Thanks for staying." He had that same glow on his eyes.

"I'll always stay here for you." She replied holding his little hand.

Regina watched everything by the door. A side of her was jealous of the love between them, but her other side melted a little by the scene. She was not that cold as everyone thought. She just didn't like to show her soft side, because it could be used as a weapon against her. Wondering about what she could get from the situation, the words just slipped of her lips.

"Would you want to have dinner with us?"

Emma looked surprised by the offer, and was very cautions when she asked.

"Why are you asking it?"

"You look very concerned about Henry, and I'm sure he would want to be with you a while longer. I don't want him sneaking out to see you, because with this weather he could get a cold."

Emma was already going to accept the offer, so she nodded.

"Of course I'd want to." She smiled turning her head to see a happy Henry smiling.


	8. Chapter 8

**Here I am! Sorry for the delay! I know this story isn't the best, but I'll not let it anyway. I wrote the chapter 8, I hope you like it. The best chapter probably will have sex lol I'm trying my best to write something good with what I already had, and what I planned to this story. Anyway, if you guys have any ideas or something to help me, I would apreciate the reviews. Thank you for reading until here, and enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>Regina decided to make the dinner, since Emma didn't cook that much. Henry and Emma were sat in the living room. She was cooking pasta, because Henry loved it. She took a bottle of wine from the fridge, and putted it in two glasses. Then she approached from Emma, extending a glass to her.<p>

"Thank you." She smiled sipping her wine.

Regina smiled back and sat next to Henry, in front of Emma. Henry was smiling while he was telling about his classes. It was good to see him actually doing something more than talking about that stupid book. Emma seemed to be excited too for what he was saying. She nodded her head a couple of times, always with a happy smile on her face.

"Okay, dinner is almost read. Go wash your hands, the both of you." The dark-haired smiled. She got up of the couch, and came back to the kitchen. Emma gave a look to Henry, and then they both went to wash their hands.

She took a spoon, and tried the past, it was good. She opened the cupboard and took three plates, putting them on the table. Noticing her glass was almost empty she took the wine bottle and filled her glass up. She turned off the stove, took the pot and putted it on the table too. Everything was already done. A final look into it, and she was convinced. She was a good chief, opposed to Emma, of course.

Suddenly she caught herself smiling. A silly thought that she had. She was acting like any ordinary housewife, cooking, taking care of a son, and of a husband. She didn't have one, but still Emma was there. Then Emma appeared in the kitchen being followed for Henry. She totally made her angry face.

"Why do you two take so long to wash hands?"

Henry didn't say anything, and just took his sit.

"Why do you always need to be so bossy?" Emma said before she could think twice.

The angry in Regina's eyes just grew up. Her lips twisted into a frown, and she gave a glance to Emma, clearly disapproving her last question. They both sat, one in front of each other. Emma served herself with paste, and filled up her glass with wine. Regina served Henry, and then herself. They started to eat quietly. Henry was happy because Emma was there, but still that situation was at least awkward. When he was alone with Emma, he could talk whatever he wants to, or do whatever pleased him, but when he was around Regina, he needed to watch his mouth, obey her, and usually behave himself.

"Mom…" Henry started, still unsure.

"What do you want to, Henry?" she said sipping her glass wine.

"I was thinking… I know you won't let me watch television for today anymore, but… Tonight at ten o'clock will pass a good show I wanted to watch."

"Henry, you know the rules." Regina answered, and kept eating.

He looked down to his plate, suddenly quiet.

"But Regina, he was sick today, it isn't better to him be at home tomorrow? Come on, it's just one day. I doubt it would be bad for him." Emma pointed out, looking straight into Regina's eyes.

The Mayor didn't answer for a while. She looked to her guest, and then to her son. Emma was right, even if she hated to admit it. She was pretty strict about rules, but she was melted a little after what happened to Henry just hours ago.

"Fine. You can stay up for a little, and we can watch this show you want so much. But then, you'll straight to be. Okay?" she had a serious face.

"Oh of course! Thank you, mom!" he smiled truly to her.

Regina felt a little happiness growing inside her chest, but she tried to not show it. When he was done with his dinner, Henry got up and went upstairs to wash his teeth, and be ready to bed. So then, he could go down and watch the TV. The mayor took the plates from the table and putted it on the sink. She gave a glance into the table, the bottle was empty.

"Wine?" she asked to Emma, lifting an eyebrow.

"Of course." Emma smiled.

She opened the fridge and took another wine bottle from there. She opened it and filled up the both glasses. She was looking at Emma. Something was right, but something was too wrong. And Emma shared the same opinion. She couldn't help thinking about how that night was changing things. She couldn't help of think about her dream. They were a family, and look where she was now, and doing what she was doing.

"Regina, I…" the blonde was ready to say something.

She got Regina's attention. Her eyes could see the mayor's heart beating fast, she was curious about what Emma had to say. For a minute, that silly minute when two people stare at each other, letting their feelings flow through them, when the tension is almost touchable… They stared one to each other. And then, that minute was broken.

"Mom! It'll start in a few seconds!" Henry called from the couch.

"Shall we?" she said with a smile in her face.

"Sure." Emma smiled back unsure about what could happen next.

They both came into the living room, and they sat at the couch, Regina on the Henry's left side and Emma on his other side. It was a silly tv show, but Henry wanted it so badly, that Regina saved her own thoughts for herself. In any other day, she probably had already said anything bad about it, but not that day.

When it ended, Henry was already up and ready to go to bed. He looked to his two moms, sat on the same couch, sharing the same house, the same night, the same kid. He was happy. He didn't think about what that mean, he just enjoyed to have his two moms on the same place without killing each other. He said good night for both of them, and went upstairs, straight to his bedroom.

Suddenly there was tension again. Emma didn't know where to look, neither Regina. It was an awkward situation. The blonde thought it was enough, so she got up and tried not to look to the Mayor.

"I think I am going." She said and she barely gave three steps, the Mayor's hand grabbed her arm.

"Wait."

Emma turned on her boots. She was anxious to see what Regina had to say.

"Sit. We need to talk." Liar. She was a liar. She didn't need to talk. She just wanted that Emma didn't leave.

The blonde sat back on the couch, closer to Regina this time. She stared at her, quietly, trying to figure out what would be so important to Regina keep her inside the house. Regina took a deep breath, trying to choose the right words to say.

"The dinner was good." She said in a low voice.

"Yeah it was. You're an excellent cooker." Emma smiled.

Regina was quietly suddenly. She couldn't talk. She didn't know what to talk. She just didn't want that Emma leave, but didn't know how to keep her there either. Why did she ask Emma to stay anyway? It wasn't her. She loves to be alone, always. Emma is an annoying bitch, who is always trying to poison her son against her. Why she asked Emma to have dinner with them? Was she soft suddenly? She just couldn't answer these questions. If Emma wanted to leave, she could do it, but she didn't.

"I had a dream a while ago." Emma started. Her eyes were staring the floor.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Regina answered, suddenly confused by the talk subject.

"We were a family." Emma said that and raised her eyes to look inside those dark eyes.

Regina was afraid of what Emma was talking about. She knew about the curse? She remembered Regina as Evil Queen, Henry, Snow White and her? No, that was bullshit. She couldn't remember that, she wasn't even born!

"What do you mean?" Regina chose the safe side.

"I woke up here, in your house. I was on your bed. I got up, and when I looked down the window, I saw you and Henry playing outside, running around the threes. Then I came downstairs, and met you two on the hall. You both were happy. We were a family." She swallowed, too afraid to say the details.

Then the mayor suddenly understood.

"What the hell are you thinking about? Did you dream you were married with me? The three of us lived here?" she was too surprise. That was totally nonsense.

"Well, I dream about that. I didn't know what this mean either. Then after I woke up, I went to take a coffee, and there was Mr. Gold." she continued.

"How surprise." Regina had a sarcastic smile on her face.

"He started to talk about Henry, and that was good that I didn't break his fantasy and all. And then, he talked something about magic and crazy ideas. Sometimes, the craziest could be the greatest. Something likes that."

"He loves to talk about anyone's business, but his." Regina didn't like the way the conversation took. Mr. Gold knew a lot about the curse, and he could say something to anyone when he wants to. He lives by his own rules.

Emma was almost talking about the dream part, but for some reason she kept quiet. The silence filled their ears, and it was starting to bother Regina.

"I'll not take Henry from you. You know that, right?" Regina realized Emma was truly meaning it. She was staring at her eyes. She felt bad suddenly. Emma was a bitch, and she hated her from the beginning, but Emma wasn't that bad.

"I'm not sure, Miss Swan. You can't stay in a place for time enough. You always live. I can't let you hurt Henry. Besides, you abandoned him. I'm his mother now."

There was the Regina that Emma knew so well. The blonde took a deep breath, and lay on the couch.

"It's easy to say. You don't know me enough to judge my actions. I was only eighteen. You don't know how it is to be alone in this world. How it is to feel lost, insecure. Nobody gives a damn about you. I was pregnant, and I couldn't take care of a baby. I hadn't a home, or money, parents, anything to help me. I was desperately. So yes I give Henry to adoption, thinking it would be his best shot. I wasn't wrong."

Regina was paying attention to the blonde words, and she was secretly smiling. Emma had no idea how she really knew the feeling of being alone, lost and insecure. She couldn't imagine how the teenage to Regina was either. It wasn't that easy.

"You weren't?" Regina asked. She wanted the answer so badly!

"No." Emma stared into those eyes again. "You're a wonderful mother, a little bit strict, but a really good one. You give education to him, you give him a home, and you give him anything he needs to. There are some things you should change, but I think I made the right choice."

Regina was smiling. That was everything she wanted to hear.

"I just… Well I just want to be part of his life. I don't want to replace you, at all! I met him, and I love him. You can't deny he was born from me. But I really can't take him away; I still can't take care of myself!" Emma laughed a little.

"Well, you're right Miss Swan." She smiled again. "That's okay. Come here, we need more wine." Regina got up and went to the kitchen.

Actually, she didn't need more wine, but she was going to took it anyway. Emma needed more wine instead. She was trying to convince her that was better if Emma left, but she couldn't. She was just looking for more excuses to Emma stay more and more that night. She was wondering if Emma knew her intentions. Well, she wasn't innocent anymore. She took the bottle of wine and filled up the both glasses.

Emma took one and drank a little bit of it. She was already a little tipsy, and she was smiling like an idiot. Regina knew that. She bit her own lower lip, looking straight those kissable lips. After days trying to decide, she was made her mind. She didn't care if that would change something about their lives, or about the curse. She was tired of play by the rules. Screw them. Screw everything. She was going to have what she wanted that night.


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's the nine chapter of my story. I've to apologize to all my readers for taking so long to write and post this. It was a sex scene and I hadn't inspiration to write it, and I didn't want to do a bad job, so I waited. Now I wrote it and I hope you guys like it. The story is not so far from the end, it might be 10 chapters or at least 11 I guess. I'm still thinking about it. I hope you all still are curious about the end of this and keep reading and commenting on it. Btw, reading the previous chapters, I see how much grammar mistakes I've made, and I'm so ashame of them! Some are so silly ones! But I'm happy I grew on writing these times and I hope to fix the grammar. There's still a lot to learn about english grammar, but I'm doing a hard work and I expect to get better everytime. So let me know what do you think about the story. Thanks for all the people who kept here waiting for the chapter, here it is! Enjoy it! ~Laris**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

She was calmly sipping her wine. She already made her choice. She put the glass on the table, looked at Emma's eyes, just to be sure she was already drunk. The blonde was smiling like an idiot, still drinking it, and feeling comfortable.

"I think I'm going to bed…" Regina said. "I'm very tired." She took three steps, and stopped when she heard Emma's voice.

"Oh I should go then. It's pretty late." The blonde passed by her, but she was so tipsy that she almost fell on the floor. Regina held her on her arms.

"How surprising, the sheriff of Storybrooke driving drunk around the city." Regina said with a smirk.

"Sorry, I hate to admit it, but you're right. I can't drive." She didn't want to ask, but she couldn't leave that way either.

"At least you recognize it." She smiled waiting for the words.

"Regina… Could you let me stay for the night?" her eyes looking straight at Regina's.

"I'm not pleased to let you stay, but I am not the evil you think I am. You can stay."

Emma smiled back at her, suddenly relieved. Regina wasn't so bad herself. Those dark eyes were studying her for too long or she was really that drunk?

Regina was still holding Emma's arms, and she couldn't contain herself anymore. It was so long since she had Emma on her arms like that! She approached Emma, closed her eyes and let they lips collide. The kiss was deep, passionate, and magical. Emma closed her eyes and kissed back, totally into Regina.

"I'm sure I want you in every possible way, in every fucking room of my house." She whispered into Emma's ear. "I need you in my bed now." She bit Emma's neck.

"As you wish Madame Mayor" Emma smiled back feeling her body shaking.

Regina stepped back, still smiling. She held Emma's hand and walked until the stairs. Emma was being lead by the Mayor. They went upstairs, straight to Regina's room. After they entered, Regina locked the door.

Emma was already laid on her bed. She approached, up on her bed, being on her knees, kissing Emma's neck. She heard her moan, and suddenly a smile appeared on her face. The clothes they both were wearing fell at the floor, and the Mayor left Emma totally naked. She laid the blonde down, kissing her lips, biting her bottom lip. She put her body above Emma's, feeling the heated soft skin shivering under her. Her hands were exploring Emma's body, with no hurry, feeling every piece of her, while her lips were traveling her chin, her neck, her shoulder…

It was a long time since she was with the sheriff, and it was everything so suddenly she couldn't even really try her for real. Now she had Emma entirely for her, wanting to be with her, on her bed. She had time to appreciate her. She kept kissing the body, tasting her skin till she reach Emma's breast. She stared at them for a moment, smiling softly; her lips captured the right boob, licking it, sucking it slowly, seeing Emma shivering and moaning lowly with the touch. Her fingers were scratching Emma's thighs, leaving red marks on them. Then, she started to play with the breasts with her fingers, while her mouth kept leaving little kisses all her stomach.

Emma started to talk nonsense, but Regina didn't understand a word. She passed from the stomach to her thighs, biting them lightly. First the right, then the left; little bites, then kisses. Emma shivered more with the bites, Regina thought. Maybe she really liked the bites. Her lips traveled to Emma's sex. At first, she kissed it a lot of times, torturing Emma, who couldn't stop whispering.

"Please, Regina, do it! I can't wait…" she moaned. "… That much…"

The brunette smiled; she licked her clit, over and over again, making Emma moaned louder. She tried every bit of her sex, feeling her sweet taste, seeing where the blonde were more sensitive, what's spot would make her moan more. Suddenly, Emma's hands were holding her head, pressing it against her sex, making sure she would leave there. Regina smiled, concentrated to give her the most pleasure possible.

While Emma was crying out Regina's name, she kept liking her and sucking her, taking her energy, giving her pleasure. Differently from the other time, Regina didn't want to use her fingers yet, so she kept just with her mouth until she felt Emma's body starting to shake, and a loud moaning of orgasm coming out of Emma's lips; her body arched and her head fell back, her heart accelerated. Regina smiled, resting her head on her thigh, kissing it sweetly.

"It was… Amazing…" Emma said. Her hands were playing with the dark hair, caressing it softly. She had a big smile on her dry lips.

"It's not over, dear…" Regina smirked.

She bit her thigh again, and came back to her position. She licked every drop on Emma's sex, feeling the sensitive clit again. Now she added two fingers, making slow movements, getting used to it. She stopped licking, and traveled Emma's body again, still touching her sex. She kissed Emma, making her feel her sweet taste. Her fingers got faster, moving back and forth, while her teeth were scratching Emma's neck, marking her. She moaned on Emma's ears.

"My Emma…" she heated the pressure, realizing Emma's breath was labored. Her body rubbing Emma's, her fingers inside her faster, her own moans mixing Emma's… She couldn't wait anymore to say it. She wasn't thinking. She needed to say it. "I love you." She kissed Emma's lips, intending not to break the climax.

Before Emma could think about it, she felt a big pressure inside her that she needed to release, she reached the climax again. She cried Regina's name one more time and came, holding on Regina's body, scratching her back. When she got time to breathe again, she looked to the happy Mayor hugged on her; she was smiling, too amazed to say something. She wanted to return the pleasure she had received, so she twisted their positions, getting on the bottom.

She kissed Regina's lips one more time, and then her mouth got down her chin, biting it lightly, passed through her neck, and went down her chest. Her tongue traveled her breasts, tasting the olive skin, doing circles around the brown nips. She saw Regina shiver, noticing how sensitive she was. After some time there, her lips traveled down again, leaving a trace of saliva on her soft skin. Emma had never tried someone so soft like Regina. Her hands kept touching her, every way over her body.

Emma got down Regina, positioning between her legs, getting on her sex. She was desperate to taste her, so no time for torture. She licked Regina, tasting every bit of her sex, sucking her, biting it lightly, making the brunette moan louder. Emma never was such a delicate, but that night she tried to hold herself, to go slowly, but she couldn't hold that much. She was addicted to Regina's, and she wanted more and more. It didn't get that longer to Regina cry out her name, to shiver and shake her body, coming on Emma's mouth. The blonde climbed the other's body, putting her body upon Regina's, whispering on her ear:

"You really taste like apples…"

"Do I?" Regina laughed, kissing Emma again.

Emma's thighs kept the pressure on Regina's sex, rubbing it harder, while her whole body was rubbing against Regina's. She bit the brunette's shoulders, closed eyes, then she kissed her neck, and when they were about to reach their climax, together, she whispered on Regina's ear: "I love you too."

Regina's eyes opened wide, and she saw Emma's expression with her eyes shut. She couldn't process what she heard, because she felt her body explode in an orgasm again. Her thoughts were traveling fast, and her heart was beating faster. It was different, she felt different. There was… Something else. It was more intense. She knew it, she felt it. Emma's body relaxed over her, and she tried to release the tension. She breathed again, trying to calm down. Emma's eyes opened and looked straight into her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Emma asked concerned, seeing the panic on her brown eyes.

"Nothing… I just…" there it was, she was nervous again.

"Shhhh! That's okay, sweetie!" Emma hugged Regina, pushing her closer, kissing her forehead. "I'm here, everything will be okay."

Regina cried, feeling her walls start to crack, falling around her. She was completely naked, physically and mentally speaking. She had no walls around her, all her feelings were exposed. And Emma was there, holding her, kissing her, being there for her. She was comfortable, feeling loved, as she had never felt before. After some minutes, her body stopped shaking, and she was getting calm.

"I know we have our differences, but I'm here for you. I know it won't be easy, but I've no hurry, I'm here to stay." Emma kissed Regina's lips gentle, staring at her shiny wet eyes.

"Thank you, Emma." Regina whispered, before getting asleep.

Emma woke up on the morning, with the sunrises on her face. She sat on the bed, stretching her arms, rubbing her eyes, and looked right beside her, it was empty. Her mind started to process what was happening and where she was at. She saw the dark sheets on the big bed she was at. Then she got up in a hush, and saw a cup of coffee on the desk next to the window. No, she should be still sleeping! No way would her dream come true… but she had come to bed with the Mayor!

She tried to remember the last night. It was a little bit blurred, but she for sure could remember everything they did together. Slowly, she went next to the window, and looked down there. There was nothing but the big apple threes. She got a little bit disappointed to be honest.

"Good morning, Miss Swan." She turned back when she heard that voice.

Regina was wearing a black robe and slippers, and she was holding two black cups of coffees. She had a big smile on her full lips. Her black hair was a little mess, indicating she didn't even brush them yet.

"Morning, Madame Mayor." She answered, before sipping her hot drink.

"You should put some clothes on, don't you think?" She smiled, staring at the blonde's naked body.

"Sorry!" Emma shrugged. She went to the wardrobe and took another robe Regina had, putting on. "Now it's better?" She smiled, approaching to get her coffee.

"Yes, it is. And for your information, I don't go running around threes before I get at least a cup of coffee in the morning." She said with a smirk, making Emma laugh.

"Good to know. But I still woke up in your bed…"

"You're right, and by the way, we need to talk." Regina was serious.

"I know, but let me finish my coffee before you kick me out of your house." She took one more sip from her cup. Regina laughed.

"I'll not kick you out, unless you want to. I said we need to talk, but let's finish our breakfast first. Come on, let's go down."

They both went down stairs, straight to the kitchen. Regina were making toast and putting the table, when she heard steps getting down the stairs. They both looked at the same spot when Henry happily appeared at the kitchen.

"Mom, can I…" He was surprised, his eyes going from his mom to Emma. "Emma? What are you doing here so early?"

"Hi, kid!" Emma smiled, unsure about what to say to him.

"Hey dear! Come, let's eat your breakfast. It was too late for Emma to drive, so I offered the guest room to her spent the night." Regina came quickly with the answer.

"Oh, right. I'm happy you are here to eat with us again!" He smiled, approaching and hugging her.

"So am I, Henry." Emma smiled, caressing his head, while looking straight into Regina's eyes. Regina smiled, happy, and turned back them, getting one more cup at the cupboard. She wasn't sure about what happened, and they still had a lot to talk about.


	10. Chapter 10

**I've no words to say how sorry I am for taking so long. I just... I lost myself at the story, and as the show continued I lost the feeling to keep writing this story, but I didn't want to give up of it. So I waited. Now, after so many requests, here I am with the last chapter of it. It's not beated or anything, so disconsider the grammar mistakes. I hope you guys enjoyed the end I gave, it's not the best, I'm still unsure of it, but it's not a bad one. Thank you for everyone of you that had followed this story, that had left me reviews and comments about it, that read and liked the story. I said I wasn't going to quit, so here I am. Please, enjoy the chapter, and comment if you want to, it will make me happy. **

**~Laris**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10 (the final)<strong>

While Regina was out, driving Henry to school, Emma had some time to think. She walked through the house, feeling oddly comfortable at that house. Everything seemed where it was supposed to be. She wasn't familiar with that kind of feeling. She walked into the living room, sat at the couch, waiting impatient. She couldn't stop wonder about what was like to be in a family like that. It was quite unusual for her, but it was good. She laughed again by the thought of her dream, and how everything happened just the same, or almost the same. After half an hour the brunette was back.

Regina entered the house, leaving her case and coat near the door. Emma watched her with a small smile on her lips. The brunette smiled back, trying to read the blonde's expression as she came closer. She sat on the couch right at Emma's side, still in silent. While on the car she had thought a lot about their situation, about her feelings and what she was supposed to do. Inside her mind, she thought about taking step by step and speaking calmly with Emma, but the sheriff cut her off, as always.

"So… What did you want to talk?" Emma started, gazing Regina's eyes.

"Well… There are a lot of things we need to discuss about…"

"Alright. Let's do it. Shoot!" she seemed a little bit anxious.

"Miss Swan, it's not that simple…" the brunette smiled. It was always like that with Emma, but nothing in Regina's life was quite simple.

"I'm here, I already told you. I'm not gonna runaway…" she shrugged.

"Yes, I am aware of it." A little smile appeared on her lips as she remembered all the times she tried to make Emma leave, failing at all of them. "Listen, I am glad you want to stay, and that you want to take care of Henry, and everything, but _this_ cannot happen." She pointed to them, assuming that familiar cold and indifferent expression.

"What do you mean?" Emma was taken by surprise. That conversation was not going as she expected. "But, Regina… Last night, we…"

"Yes. I know what happened last night. But I assure you it won't happen again."

"No, you're kidding me. I don't believe you." She smiled, trying to seem like if she understood the joke.

"You can believe in whatever suits you. But this is over." Regina got up, stepping ahead, as if proving a point. "It will be easily if you just accept it. You can still have dinners with us, and you can see Henry as much as you want to. He's your son too. But that's it." She never thought it would be so hard to say those words to Emma. Although she knew she needed to. She was used to give up of what she wanted. Even hurt, she remained calm and breathed.

"No. It can't be! I love you, Regina! And you love me too! You said it!" the blonde got up too, opening her arms in a desperate sigh. "And even if you didn't had say the words, I felt it!" what could be happening? Why Regina was acting that way? She was confused, lost inside her mind. She didn't want to give up of what that new and amazing life could be. She knew they could have a good thing together.

"Emma, please, don't make it harder…" her voice was low, rough. Spending so much time with Emma made her soft, the tears were already accumulating on her eyes, but she couldn't let her see them.

"No! There's something wrong. What the hell is happening? Please, tell me…" she dared to take some steps closer.

"There is nothing wrong. I just…" she sighed. She couldn't tell Emma what was wrong. The whole thing was a lie. That whole town… Their jobs, their lives… Emma wouldn't understand. She would be against her, as everybody ever was. She cursed them. She was the Evil Queen. She was supposed to be alone. And Emma was the savior, supposed to beat the Queen. "Please, go away."

"I'll not leave this fucking house unless you tell me what's wrong! I know something is off. I know you're lying. There's a reason you are doing this."

"I told you it's…" she couldn't finish the sentence because Emma was now right behind her.

"Liar! C'mon! What are you afraid of, Regina?" the blonde was angry, with her hands on her lips, breathing heavily.

Feeling Emma so close to her, made all her body shake, her teeth gritting, her hands closing in fist, all her rage taking control over her. "Everything!" she yelled, her voice now lower and deeper. She turned to face Emma, her brown deep eyes shining. "Do you want to know what's wrong, Miss Swan?" a smirk appeared on her face.

"Regina, what's…" for the first time she seemed scared, and a lot more confused.

"You wanted the truth, didn't you Miss Swan? So now you shall have it!"

"What are you talking about?" Emma stepped back, with her eyes wide open.

"Henry is right, did you know that? Everybody used to greet him about his wonderful imagination… All fool! How stupid these people can be to not believe in a child?"

"What do you mean…? So… Are you… the…" Emma couldn't complete the sentence. She opened her mouth a couple of times, in disbelief.

"Indeed I am." Regina smiled, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"I don't believe you! It doesn't make sense! How could you…? I mean… I…"

"A curse. Are you so naïve to never have thought about it, Miss Swan?"

"Well… Hum… I thought it was a children's thing… I mean… it's just… Crazyness!" she laughed, nervous, with her hands in her pockets. It was hard to believe. No… It was impossible. "If… If it was true… Why would you do that?"

"Why, Miss Swan? I spent my whole life feeling sorry for existing! I was never enough to my mother. She was disappointed with me! She regret having me, you didn't know that, right? She told me I wasn't worthy her love, her effort to make me a queen. I had a true love once… Do you want to know what happened to him? My mother ripped his heart out. Oh her regal daughter wasn't supposed to fall in love with nothing more than a stable boy. She raised me with nothing more than rules, and hard words, no love, no caress… I just wanted to be free!"

Emma blinked a couple of times, breathing heavily, paying attention at the brunette. "And why didn't you runaway?"

"Didn't you think I've tried?" she snapped. "There was no way to escape from that hell, especially after meeting Snow White…" her upper lip lifted, and her expression got anger.

"She was your chance, Regina… Why did…"

"What are you implying?" Regina cut her off, her tone a little higher. "My chance? The chance to be ruined, you mean. She was the reason to Daniel be killed! Her father married me, but I was nothing more than a puppet for him, a beautiful trophy wife to be exposed. He forced me. And my mother forced me to live with him to be a queen. It was the right thing to do. She wanted that. Snow wanted a mother. The king wanted a wife. They wanted me to be so many things… They wanted me to be evil. To be a queen. To be darker. But did they ask me what I wanted?"

Green eyes gazed brown as Emma asked.

"What do you want, Regina?"

Tears fell from her eyes, and a smile opened in her red lips as she answered.

"I just want to be happy!"

Green eyes shined, as Emma smiled, gazing the brown, a warm feeling invading her body, and she opened her arms.

"So be it!"

There was a huge shake, as a purple smoke started to consume the whole town. A whiff of air washed them, as it was pure air entering their lungs, breaking the curse. Regina fell on her knees, sobbing uncontrollable, and her whole body shaking. Emma was confused, as her memory started to get back, with flashes of a past life popping into her mind. She looked at Regina, getting that conflicted feeling inside of her.

"What the hell happened? Regina… You really…" her voice cracked.

"You broke the curse." She said defeated, without moving, her eyes down. "I just don't understand… How could you…" the queen was confused, trying to assemble the puzzle.

Emma stepped forward, kneeling at Regina, holding her chin and lifting her head. Gazing their eyes. She smiled, saying in a sweet voice. "Are you happy, Regina?"

The brunette sobbed once again, her brown eyes shining, and she smiled. "Yes, I am."

Emma suddenly hugged her tight, crying happily. "I said I'll never leave you. I'm here." She whispered at the brunette's ears. "I love you, Regina."

The door opened and an excited Henry ran inside the house, yelling "I knew it, I knew it!" when he stopped speechless with the scene. His eyes grew big wide, as he tried to speak. "Emma… Mom… What's happening? I mean… You're the Evil Queen! And she's the Savior…"

"No, kid." Emma smiled back, still beside Regina, holding her shoulders, as the brunette remained quiet. "She's just Regina. Your mom." She quickly looked to Regina, encouraging her to do the same. Still unsure, she managed to speak.

"Yes, Miss… I mean, Emma is right. And she's just Emma. Your mom." She paused for a while, taking a deep breath and then saying, "And my happy ending."

He stood there for a while, digesting what he just had heard, while outside the door there were people screaming in happiness, finding each other, but they weren't paying attention. Henry looked from Emma to Regina, and as a smile opened wide at his lips, he ran to his both moms, holding them tight. "Now we are a family. And now we are happy."

Tears fell from green eyes when Emma heard those words. Her dream passed through her mind once again. _'They were happy. She knew it, she saw it.' _She laughed, thinking about destiny.

Real people in real life weren't just good or just bad, or in fairy tales. They were a mix of it. Everyone had a side that nobody had seen yet, backup stories that nobody had heard of. Everybody was worth a second chance. And more important of everything, it was never late to be happy. And now Regina was.

**The End**


End file.
